Ignore
by HelenaKennedy
Summary: Sam is ignoring Freddie and Carly, Freddie wants to find out why. this is very short, i also suggest to only read this if your mentally disturbed because it sucks. i wrote this because i was BORED, i was almost DEAD if i didn't do anything. you know the usual R&R Blablabla...


_**A/N:**_** Hey guys, **

**First, i'm not an amazing writer. You all are talented but i'm not.**

**second, i get my inspiration from sandwiches**

**third, i was BORED, i had no internet and no tv.. **

**Ps: it's ****very**** short**

**DISCLAIMER****: i don't own iCarly, **_**Yeeeey**_**, thank you fanfiction for rubbing it in by letting us put disclaimers in every story...**

_**Oh yeah for we begin reading, sorry... again.. for that... i just want to thank my **__**cheese sandwich.**__** i began eating it and this idea popped into my head!**_

It's been days, no, WEEKS since i last talked to Sam. I don't know what happened but i'm about to find out. School is almost over and i'm going to talk to Sam, i don't care if she ignores me. I have to talk to her and find out exactly _why_ she's ignoring me.

It's not only me Sam is ignoring, she's also ignoring Carly.

It's not like Carly didn't try to talk to Sam, She texted her, mailed her, called her,... and tried talking to her on school. The only thing Sam did is ignore her and act like she didn't hear a thing from Carly.

I really miss Sam though, i miss her curly golden hair and her

beautiful smile, i miss how she makes fun of me, i miss her sarcasm, i miss how her eyes sparkle when she smiles. I know it's been only a few weeks, but a few weeks without Sam feel like years of emptiness in my life.

It all happened exactly 3 weeks ago, the day after we did another iCarly, maybe it's that segment we did... No it can't, or maybe that... no that neither. It's just so confusing, i really don't know what me and Carly did wrong. Friday we did iCarly and Saturday and Sunday i didn't do anything except AV club meetings, Monday she just started ignoring us.

I kept thinking for possible explanations and i almost didn't hear the bell ringing. It's not like i have to pay attention, seriously i know more about this than the teacher does. I left the classroom as quickly as i can and waited for Sam in the hall.

Everyone already left and Sam still isn't outside, what's taking her so long? I've been waiting here for half an hour.

Maybe she has detention...No, i would've seen her going to the detention classroom.

I've waited for another half hour, that's when she left her classroom. she was looking down and i was desperate to see her beautiful eyes again. after walking a little more to me, not noticing that i was standing there, she finally looked up and that's when our eyes met.

I needed to talk to her so i just simply said "Hey". she didn't reply and we kept looking at each other. "Sam, why are you ignoring me?" she still didn't say a word and looked back down again. Hiding her face under her hair. I put my finger under her chin and pulled her face back up again. "No need to hide those beautiful eyes." She tried to hide the cute little blush on her cheeks but i noticed it before she looked to the floor again, this time she wasn't hiding her face and i smiled.

"Sam, please tell me why you're ignoring me. Have i done something? Are you mad at me ?" after i said that, she immediately answered. "NO!" she didn't wanted me to think that. "I mean no, you didn't do anything and i'm certainly not mad at you." i smiled because she finally talked to me again. i finally heard her sweet and soft voice again. "Good, because i wouldn't be able to do anything knowing you were mad at me for something or if i did something to you." She smiled and yeah, her eyes sparkled.

I still didn't know what has been killing me for a while now. "Sam if i didn't do anything and you aren't mad, than why are you ignoring me?" she was now looking at me, trying to speak. "It's not only me you're ignoring, you're also ignoring Carly and it's killing her inside out. She thinks you hate her for something." I was still looking at her and i could see hurt in her eyes.

"I don't hate Carly." Her voice suddenly cracked. I could see tears building up in her eyes. "I don't want her to think that i hate her, she's all i got." A tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and looked in her eyes. My eyes were locked with hers.

I pulled her in a hug and she didn't kill me. She surprisingly hugged me back. "Sam, you have me too and i'll always be here for you, no matter what." i didn't see it but i know another tear escaped her eyes because she wiped it away. "The only reason i was ignoring you guys is because..." we pulled away slightly, now looking at each other, but my hands were still on her waist and her hands were still on my back. I looked at her questioning. She than completed what she was going to say. "... because i feel _very_ awkward around you Freddie." She let go of me and took a step back.

"And your always with Carly like a love sick puppy, so i pretended i was ignoring her too. I regret it though." I was having a hard time processing this. No doubt that i was extremely confused. "But why.. ? Why do..? Why do you feel awkward around me?" suddenly i realized what she just said. "_Wait, _i'm not in love with Carly. I only think about her as a close friend." i desperately needed her to know that i wasn't in love with Carly, i wish i could just tell her i've been in love with her for as long as i can remember and i just pretended to be in love with Carly.

I had another question.

"Sam... why does it bother you so much if i have a crush on Carly? And i want you to know that i don't." She seemed like she was hesitating to answer me. I took her hand and she intertwined our fingers. It was weird how our hands fit perfectly in each other. "Sam please" i smiled softly. she was looking down once again "Tell me." That's when she looked up. "your such an idiot. _When_ are you going to figure out that i'm in love with you."

She kept looking at me and my face was on possible to read for any human being and she decided to talk. "Look, Freddie, i..."

She almost let go of my hand but before she could, i tightened my grip on her hand and pulled her to me. so quickly that she was shocked. Sam tried to finish her sentence "i-i..." I put my finger on her sweet pink lips "Sam" "Hush" I leaned in and put my hands on her waist and pressed my lips gently against hers, she was shocked again but started kissing back, putting her hands around my neck and deepening the kiss.

It started as a sweet kiss but ended as a make out session. After probably 5 minutes we pulled away. Both of us looked at each other smiling. Sam's eyes were lightly covered by her hair. i took a strand of it and put it behind her ear. "Like i said, No need to hide those beautiful eyes." She started to blush again. Her cheeks were hot pink and her eyes were sparkling like diamonds. She could only be described as gorgeous. "Sam, When were _you_ going to figure out that i was in love with you since i've met you." Her eyes lit up.

"I love you Sam" i was smiling even more. "I love you Freddie"

We were than staring and smiling at each other for about 20 seconds. I than leaned in again and kissed her lips again but this time it was a small kiss. Sam chuckled "What was that for?" I kept staring in her lovely eyes. "I missed your sweet lips." and with that she blushed again. It was so easy making her blush now, i have to note that to myself.

"Sam, what took you so long to leave class." she got a guilty look on her face. "Because Miss Briggs wanted to talk to me." Sam said but she still had that guilty look on her face. I narrowed my eyebrows. "Sam, It took Miss Briggs one whole hour to talk to you?" She was ready to confess. "Fine, apparently Miss Briggs didn't like the fact that i put ants in her coffee, so she made me clean up the classroom for an whole hour." I believed her but one thing i didn't believe.

"You _cleaned_ up the whole classroom?" she laughed. "Of course i didn't, i just waited an hour." i laughed, Sam would never change and i don't want her to ever change. "Now that i _do_ believe." Sam chuckled.

"So what now?" i asked, it's than i noticed we were still in the same position. "I know" Sam said pulling away. she locked her hand with mine. "I want to make sure to Carly that i'm not mad at her and i would never hate her." i smiled at her. "That's a good idea. Carly will be so happy." Sam agreed. "And... we should probably inform her about this" she said pointing to our intertwined hands. "Yeah, i love you Sam" Her eyes light up when i say it. "I love you too" But that doesn't mean my heart doesn't fill with joy when she says it to me.

Sam than kissed my cheek and we both walked through the door hand in hand.

_**A/N:**___**Thanks for reading this petite one-shot! Please guys give me feedback! i really need it! or just review and tell me if you liked it or not, but seriously i was **_**BORED**_** so if i'll write again, than i promise it will be ****way**** better.**

**-one more thing: English is not my language, i had to learn it myself by watching tv. Tell me if i made mistakes!**

_Ps: sorry it's so short :]_


End file.
